footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Malky Mackay
| cityofbirth = Bellshill | countryofbirth = Scotland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Cardiff City Manager | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1990–1993 1993–1998 1998–2004 2004–2005 2005–2008 | clubs = Queens Park Rangers Celtic Norwich City West Ham United Watford | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2004 | nationalteam = Scotland | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (0) | manageryears = 2008 2009–2011 2011– | managerclubs = Watford (caretaker) Watford Cardiff City }} Club career Early career Malky Mackay was born in Bellshill on 19/02/72. He started with Queen's Park and played 70 times in 3 season scoring 6 goals. He signed for Celtic in 1993. He didn't appear for Celtic in 1993/4 and only once in 1994/5 but came into the picture in 1995/96 with 11 appearances and then 20 in 1996/97 where he shared the number 5 shirt with Alan Stubbs. He joined Norwich initially on a 3 month loan on Friday 18th September 1998 following injuries to Matt Jackson and Kevin Scott. Bruce Rioch made the move permanent the following Monday, two days after Malky made his Canaries debut as substitute in the 2-1 defeat at John Deehan's Sheffield United. The £350,000 outlay was good value for money. As a regular in the Canaries' defence, he was voted third in the 2000/01 Player of the Year Awards. He had another impressive season in 2001/02 in which he took on the captain's armband in the absence of Neil Emblen and Iwan Roberts through injury. Malky suffered an injury in the pre-season clash with Ajax on 27th July 2002 and missed the first few weeks of the 2002/03 season. He still ended the season with 41 appearances and 6 goals. April 2004 was a very good month for Malky. Not only did Norwich win promotion to the Premiership, he was called up by Berti Vogts to the Scottish squad for the first time - his impressive form finally making an impression on Scotland's German manager. He was also named in the PFA Division One Team of the Year. He made his Scottish international debut on 28th April 2004 against Denmark which the Scots lost 1-0. Injured during the 2004 pre-season, Malky did not have a chance to play in the Premiership for the Canaries before they announced on 7th September 2004 that they had accepted a bid from Coventry City for him; much to the dismay of the Carrow Road faithful. Although the move to Highfield Road fell through, Malky moved to West Ham on 10th September 2004 for £300000. West Ham also brought in Chalrton's Chris Powell and Tottenham's Calum Davenport, on loan, to strengthen their defence. Malky made his debut the following day as substitute in the 2-1 win at Sheffield United, and his full debut a few days later in the 1-0 defeat of Rotherham. On 15th August 2005, Malky transferred to Championship side Watford - again missing out on the opportunity to play in the Premiership despite winning promotion from the Championship with West Ham the previous season. For the third season running, Malky won promotion to the Premiership playing in Watford's Play-Off final victory over Leeds at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff on 21st May 2006. Following Peter Grant's appointment as Norwich City manager in October 2006, Malky was linked with a return to Carrow Road as his assistant but stated that he wanted to return at Watford for their Premiership campaign. He was promoted to first team coach in Janaury 2007. In October 2007, Mackay was linked with the vacant Norwich City manager's position following the departure of Peter Grant. In November 2008, Malky was named caretaker manager of Watford after Adrian Boothroyd departed from the club by mutual consent. His first game as a manager came on 9th November 2008 as Watford lost 3-1 at Swansea. Malky is being assisted by former Norwich first team coach Martin Hunter. After the posistion of Watford manager was given to Brendan Rogers, Malky returned to his position of first team coach. Following Rodgers' departure to take charge at Reading, it was, at the time of writing, expected that Mackay would be named Watford's new manager on 15th June 2009. This indeed materialised with Malky signing a three year contract. In January 2011, he was linked with the managerial vacancy at Burnley along with Paul Lambert and Paul Cook. Mackay signed a new three and a half year deal with Watford on 4th March 2011. Malky was appointed as Cardiff manager on 17th June 2011, replacing the sacked Dave Jones. Cardiff will pay Watford compensation for former Scotland defender Mackay estimated to be close to £300,000. Hornets owner Laurence Bassini said: "I'm disappointed to see Malky leave. I do, however, wish him the very best... as he begins work at his new club." The Bluebirds had an official approach for former Norwich and Celtic defender Mackay rejected by the Hornets on Wednesday. But after discussions at board level Watford "reluctantly" allowed Mackay to talk to their Championship rivals Cardiff. Watford replaced Mackay with his assistant Sean Dyche. Flown from the Nest PAST CLUBS Coaching career Watford CLUB STATEMENT: OFFICIAL APPROACH REJECTED Watford FC confirms that it has received an official approach from |Cardiff City for the services of manager Malky Mackay. The club has declined permission for the Bluebirds to talk with Mackay. "We don't want Malky to leave Watford and we will do everything in our power to keep him at Vicarage Road," said Hornets owner Laurence Bassini. Watford FC official homepage International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references *Wikipedia *Soccerbase Category:1972 births Category:Defenders Category:Managers Category:Managers by club Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. players Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Norwich City F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Watford F.C. players Category:Scotland international players Category:Watford F.C. managers Category:Cardiff City F.C. managers